Forever and Always
by KissesfromHeaven
Summary: Change is not something anyone can get used to in a split second. But what if a split second changes everything? A story of love and finding that one person that you hope to stay with forever and always.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Thanks to Lettersie17 and Shiny for pre-reading! We don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are ours.

_**~*~ Forever & Always ~*~**_

_**Prologue:**_

The double doors slide open and everything just goes into slow motion. I feel as if I am in a dream, just floating along. Everything around me is white, spotless and my feet can't seem to get me to where I want to go fast enough. Sounds like I have arrived at the gates of Heaven, right? No, this is far from what my Heaven would be, I have just entered my own personal Hell.

Finally I reach my destination after what seems like ages. Once I get there I seem to have lost my voice and I can't get a grasp on what is happening. A woman across from me looks as if she could be an angel. The way the lights hit her flawless skin and her wavy blonde hair makes her appear as if she is glowing. Her beauty leaves me stunned. As I remember where I am, my eyes meet hers as she watches and waits with concern in her eyes. A voice breaks the silence. It's mine but it sounds different, desperate almost. This unfamiliar voice utters two words.

_Edward Cullen_

_A/N: So what do you think? Thanks for reading and reviewing! First chapter probably this upcoming week!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. We will never be as good as her. Hopefully we will get to meet, Rob though. And touch, and lick, and... wait. Does this go in the disclaimer?  
><em>

_Hey guys, us again. Please excuse the other notifications you received. Phalangie left it to me, Petunia, to upload this chapter. Big mistake. Huge! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, this is about the length they will all be. Longer then a drabble less then a regular length. _

_A big thanks to **Sarabara081 **and **Shiny **for pre-reading._

_And a huge gigantic thanks to KittenishYazz our *drum roll please* brand new Beta! _

_On with it right.. I know, I know. I'm a wordy bitch I've heard it before. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~CHAPTER 1~~~~<strong>

-Friday, October 14th 9:00am-

You know that peaceful half awake, half asleep feeling? You don't have a care in the world, no papers to grade, no laundry; you don't even have to clean. With my eyes still closed I smile to myself, realizing it's almost here. Tonight is the rehearsal dinner and tomorrow is the beginning of our perfect lives. I hear some rain on the windows but decide my mood is too good for it to bother me.

Lifting my head and cracking open my right eye slightly, I look over at Edwards sleeping form. My smile getting wider realizing he will be mine forever. Strong hands to hold mine, a sharp jaw that was seemingly carved by the gods, and bronze hair that looks as if we fucked and he didn't bother to redo it.

With a slight moan I move closer. In all my tossing and turning I've done during the night I somehow moved over to what would be my side of the bed. I never sleep on my side; it's cold and doesn't have the sex god laying in it. No, my space is on my stomach and tucked under his left arm.

Edward has been in my life as long as I can remember. We grew up together in every sense of the word. Our mothers were close friends and were never apart. That fact, of course, stuck Edward with me most of the time. We learned the basics together how to walk, talk, and even making mud pies. Emmett, Edward's older brother, helped with that one. Of course neither of them helped me when I was getting hollered at for getting mud all over my pretty pink dress. Pink was never my color anyway.

Laughing to myself at the memory, as I brush some hair out of Edward's face. My stomach growling and totally ruining the moment.

"Hungry?" Edward says with that silly lopsided grin on his face. His eyes aren't even open.

"How long have you been awake?" I move to place myself on top of him. Our hips aligned as I place small kisses along his jaw.

"A while." With a groan and another grin he flips us over so he's in control. Kissing along my neck as I run my fingers through his hair. I grip the ends of the bronze mess, bringing his face down to meet mine.

"So you heard.." I trail off as I see his body start to shake with his, oh so manly, little chuckles.

"Your moan, laughing to yourself, and that oh so sexy stomach talking? Yes, heard it all, love"  
>With that his lips are on mine. I smile against his, tugging his hair a little.<p>

"Would you cut that shit out, Bella?" He starts to grab for my hands but I'm faster. "My hair needs to be perfect tomorrow."

I can't even look him in the face as I laugh. "Really? Did you really just say that, you dork?"

I try to push against his chest but he's just not having it. He pins my hands quickly, both of my wrists fitting easily in one of his hands. I know what's coming next; I've experienced it more times than I can count through the years.

He starts off slow, and I warn him with my eyes. He cocks an eyebrow in return.

"Edward, don't."

"Bella, I have no idea what you are getting at."

"Baby." I plead a little. "If you let me go I'll make pancakes."

"You're a horrible liar, love." He gives me his signature pantie dropping smirk. I swoon of course, and the cocky bastard on top of me knows it. "We both know you will make them anyway."

The smart ass is right, he's always right. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, mentally preparing myself for what's to come.

"Go on then, have your fun." I brace myself for the tickling that is about to start, when it doesn't I peek open an eye and look up at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I... I was just. Fuck, B you're fucking beautiful." I'm about to respond when he interrupts me. " Just, you're mine. Well I mean not yet but, I mean..." I cut him off with a kiss on his lips.  
>"Are you getting cold feet on me?" I know the answer, I ask anyway.<p>

"Fuck never. I knew I was going to marry you, well, forever." He's rambling and stuttering slightly. It's adorable.

"Know when I knew? When we were six, you fixed my knee." He visibly relaxes and nuzzles my neck as I continue.

* * *

><p><em>-November 6th 1993, Forks Elementary.-<em>

_"Hey it's the 'goose'!" I put my chin down further to my chest as I shuffled through the playground._

_"Hey! I'm talking to you 'goose'!" James screamed louder stepping closer. _

_I knew there was no way to get out of this. Edward wasn't out of lunch detention yet, and Emmett was on the other side of the school playing basketball with the other third graders. I was alone and knew it. With no choice but to face James I raised my head to look him in the eye. _

_"My name is Bella, Bella Swan. Not 'goose', jerk face." I shouted and gave him my best glare as I tried to walk past. James, being the jerk face he was, bumped into my shoulder as he walked past . The little bump causing my feet to tangle, before I noticed I was falling__to the floor. I gasped, trying to catch myself with my arms. Shooting them out in front of me to avoid the blow, but it was too late. Letting out a cry as my knee hit the pavement, I felt a sharp pain and then I smelt it. _

_"Blood." It was the only word I got out before my mouth suddenly went dry. I looked down at my now ripped pants and cut knee. There wasn't an extreme amount of blood but ever since Alice, Edward's sister and my best girlfriend, tried to cut her own hair and, well, missed. I couldn't stomach it._

_James didn't give me a second glance before running off. Not knowing what to do I sat and cried, the burning from the cut on my knee radiating through my leg. I don't know how long I was sat there, staring at my bleeding knee and sniffling back the tears that wouldn't stop._

_"Bella?" He was looking for me. I cried harder unable to get any words out. I looked back at him and he stopped immediately, taking in the look of pain and tears on my face. He surveyed the playground looking for James. He knew it was him, it always was. I had a scar on my elbow that proved this wasn't the first time._

_Edward seemed to growl a little as he ran over to me. He kissed my head and wiped some of my tears away before getting to work. He kneeled beside me and pulled a Ziploc bag out of his Spider-man back pack. The Ziploc contained Band-Aids, No More Ouchy's spray, and gauze. _

_"I... I don't understand why he hates me." I half cried, half whined. Wincing and drawing my knee back into my chest a Edward sprayed the No More Ouchy's._

_"He's a jerk, Bella. No one hates you. You're perfect." Edward gently moved my leg back towards him, laying it across his lap, cleaning up the cut and wiping it with gauze._

_"There was no way around him." I sniffled and wiped my tears onto my sleeve._

_"I should have been here." He half mumbled to himself as he put the cream onto my knee, following with a band aid._

_"You were in lunch detention from the last time you protected me." I looked over his work and tried to bend my knee._

_"Worth it, B. I don't like you hurt. It's my job to protect you. Forever." He looked me in the eyes at that last part, a smile forming on my lips._

_"Always." I recite back, my smile spreading wide. _

_"Forever and always." We say together as he grabs my hand._

_"Race you to the swings." I challenged him._

_He laughed and shook his head, cleaning up the supplies he used to clean my knee. "I think we should walk, Bella." _

* * *

><p>"Do you think we will remember that story forever?" Edward looks up from my neck, his face serious in thought.<p>

Laughing I stroke his hair, "I hope so, although it would be hard to remember all of my cuts through the years."

"You're an ass, B. Way to ruin the moment." The smirk is back and I know the mushy moment is gone. "Know what I would love to remember years from now?"

"What's that?" Giving him a smirk of my own.

"That morning before our wedding, you know the day you made me kick ass chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and some orange juice." He sits up staring down at me. "Freshly squeezed of course."

My only response is a pillow to his head before climbing out of bed. Leaving him there with a shocked look on his face, I pull one of his hoodies over my head.

"You're so fucking lucky I love you." I shake my head walking out of the bedroom and towards the stairs when I hear him.

"Forever and always, baby!"

Not many people can say they have married their best friend. In less than forty-eight hours I will be one of the few.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Does anyone remember, No More Ouchy's there was a No More Itchy's too. Shit burned, no ouchy my ass! Leave us some love, let us know what you think! xo Petunia!_

_Also! We will be updating once a week, most likely a thursday but I can't promise. Best way to know is put us on alert. Really shutting up now I swear._


	3. Chapter 2

_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. We will never be as good as her. Hopefully we will get to meet, Rob though. And touch, and lick, and... wait. Does this go in the disclaimer?__

_**Hey, us again. So sorry for the delay, we could give an excuse but really RL is just kicking ass. I swear we will try and stick to a normal schedule. **_

_**Big news though, look at the amazing banner **_time_lights _**made us! Link is on the profile take a look because really, it's awesome! Thank you so much again. **_

_**Thanks to our beta KittenishYazz**_

_**Thank you to all that have put us on alerts, favorites, and reviews. We really do appreciate it. Going a little backwards this week, but we are going to answer all the reviews after this posts. I figured you would rather the chapter first. Right? Right. Okay, so here we go. **_

_**Petunia and Phyllangie xoxo  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~ Chapter 2~*~<strong>_

_Later that morning..._

I hand Edward the last plate to dry and I glance at the antique pendulum clock on the far wall. It is almost 10:30; Alice will be here in half an hour and I still need to jump in the shower. Drying my hands as Edward places the last plate in its' rightful home, I wrap my arms around his neck, get up on the tips of my toes and kiss the mole on the back of his neck. I have always loved that mole.

"I love you. Did you know that?" trailing kisses down his neck.

Edward turns in my arms to face me, rests his forehead on mine and gives me that smirk that just makes my heart melt.

"Is that so? I guess that is a good thing since we are getting married tomorrow. It's also a good thing cause I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you too. Good to know you aren't just after my money."

He can barely say it with a straight face. Edward and his family never had to worry about money. His father was a very well known surgeon and his mother had a very successful interior design business under her belt. As for Edward, he was a trust fund baby, on top of the money his parents rained upon him. His grandparents had left him enough money so he would never have to worry about paying for school, working a job and living on Ramen noodles and spaghetti-ohs. However, Edward didn't want to be a spoiled brat that could get everything he wanted with the snap of his fingers or the swipe of a credit card without working a day in his life. He worked hard throughout school graduating Summa cum Laude and only dipped into his trust fund to help pay off school loans that his, scholarships did not cover.

"You're right! I am using you to get to your father!" I tease him, hiding a smile.

"That's not funny!" He tickles my sides as we both burst into a fit of laughs. I crumble to the ground trying to escape from his persistent tickling.

"Okay, okay I take it back!"

We both lay on the floor trying to catch our breath. This is what I love about him, about us. It´s just so easy; it always has been, since the first day we met.

He slowly stands up and extends his hand to help me up off the floor, pulling me into his chest as he laces our fingers together and places a chaste kiss on my knuckles.

"Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day?"

"As much as I would love to, I don't think Alice would be to happy with the change of plans and I have to drive up to Port Angeles to run some errands."  
>I roll my eyes, "I guess you're right. I better start getting ready, Alice will be here in a few minutes and I still have to take a shower."<p>

"I better get going anyway if I want to make it and be back here in time for the rehearsal tonight. Walk me out?"

I slowly unwrap myself from his body but keep a hold of his hand, always needing to have that connection with him and we walk out of the house. He leans against his car door, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into him and resting his hands at the small of my back.

"Don't worry it is only a couple of hours and if it makes it any better, I will have a surprise for you when I get back. I know you love surprises, so don't even act like you don't." He presses a kiss to my temple. "I'll be back here at 5 to pick you up! Have fun, it's your last day as a single woman, then you're all mine!"

With a beaming smile, he leans down and gives me a kiss that I feel throughout my entire body, a kiss that makes me forget my troubles and forget about the rest of the world. With a few more small pecks to my now swollen lips, I slowly float back to earth and he gets into his car.

He chuckles, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Drive safe." He pulls out of the driveway and out into the road. I watch until the tail lights fade away into the distance.

* * *

><p>After the world´s fastest shower, I hear the doorbell and rush downstairs to answer it. Glancing at the clock on the wall I see it is 11am, on the dot. If there is one thing that the Cullen family is, it´s being on time. I grab my purse and open the door to an always cheery Alice.<p>

"Ready?"

"Yup, let's do this!"

We have 6 hours to head to the spa to get our nails done, meet the seamstress for my final gown fitting, pick up my party dress for the rehearsal tonight, and head back home to get ready before Edward comes to pick me up. The last few months have been nothing less than hectic with work and the wedding planning. Thank God for Alice and Edward's mom, Esme, or else I think I would have booked a flight to Vegas and gotten married by Elvis. They have helped with every little detail with the party and when it comes this, they definitely go to the extremes. This wedding was going to be more than I could ever dream of with the help of their party planning expertise and artistic eye.

Upon arriving at the bridal shop for my final fitting to make sure there wouldn't be any Janet Jackson moments in the middle of our I do's; I finally was able to breath and just enjoy the moment of seeing myself in the three way mirror in my wedding dress and veil. Staring at the reflection, with my best friend, maid of honor and soon to be sister-in-law standing behind me, a single tear escaped and fell onto my cheek.

"She would be so proud of you B! So proud of what an amazing and beautiful woman you have become. Not to mention she and Esme had planned the wedding since you and Edward could walk."

A smile grew upon my face as another tear fell down my cheek. "I know. It is just times like these that I wish she was here."

"She is." Alice reaches around from behind, grabbing my hand and holding it to my heart. "She's always right here with you"

"Thank you Alice" I murmur quietly as she wraps her arms around me giving me a tight squeeze and leaves me to my thoughts.

As I take another minute to compose myself, out of habit, my right hand reaches up to grasp my heart shaped locket that I always wear since I was 11 years old. However, when I go to reach for it to slide it along its gold chain, I realize I do not have my necklace on.

Panic surges through my body, my heart starts racing and I can't breathe. My mind trying to retrace my steps. Thinking of where it could possibly be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~May 31st, 1999~*~<em>**

_It have been 6 months since my mom passed away. My dad, Charlie and I were just lost-broken without her. She was the glue to our family. Always knowing the right things to say, her silliness, her laugh and smile that just made you forget about all the hurt in the world, if even for just a little while. Most of all she was one of my best friends. After she passed away, Esme took us under her wing. She cooked us meals; made sure we actually ate said meals, and was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on._

_She has always been like a second mom to me my whole life. Esme and Renee had been best friends growing up, living next door to one another for more than 20 years, they were inseparable up until my mom died. People used to think they were twins since they looked alike, finished each other's sentences and they were the same age; their birthdays only 2 months apart._

_Tonight Edward insisted that we go out and do something. To get me out of the house that surrounded me with memories of Renee. We ended up walking to the nearby park and just sat on the swings, talking. Edward always has a way of making me feel safe and at ease. We talked about our memories of Renee and all the crazy things she would do, like the one time she almost burned down our kitchen when she tried to flambé bananas because she saw it on the Food Network._

_I am not sure how long we were out there for but it was starting to get dark and some storm clouds were beginning to roll in. Edward stood from his swing and offered me his hand as we began our walk back to our houses. And just one block away from our houses it began to rain._

_Edward tightens his grip around my hand, "Come on let's make a run for it to the tree house!" By the time, we make it to the tree house between our yards we are soaked from head to toe. My grandfather had built this tree house for Renee and Esme when they were little. It was one of my favorite places; it was a little haven for Edward and me._

_After lighting a candle and grabbing a blanket from the corner of the tree house. Edward pulls me into his side wrapping his arm and the blanket around us trying to warm us up. Pulling my knees into my chest and resting my chin on my knees, I watch the raindrops soaking everything outside our little haven._

_"B, I'm sorry you're hurting. I wish I could bring her back to you, back to everyone."_

_I nod, because I know he is hurting too. Renee was like a mom to him like Esme was a second mom to me. I mold myself into him as we listen to the rain fall._

_"I know I can't bring her back but I have something for you."_

_I slowly lifted my head and two sad, deep blue piercing eyes stared back at me. Reaching into his pants pocket then extending his hand out in front of us, he slowly opened his fingers. In the middle of his palm, he holds a gold heart shaped locket. I lift up the locket by its thin gold chain, and held it up in front of me._

_"It was Esme's. Renee gave it to her when they were younger." His long slender fingers reaches out for the locket and opens it revealing an inscription inside. I try to hold back the sob that threatens to escape from my chest but it was useless. Tears began to flow freely down my cheeks, blurring my vision. _

_In my shaky, faint voice, I read the inscription, "Forever and…._

_"Always" Edward said in a whisper, as he reaches up to wipe away the tears from the corner of my eyes with the pads of his thumbs. _

_"Just like our moms, I will be here for you and love you forever and always." He takes the locket from my shaking hands, opening the clasp and putting it on me, then placing a kiss to my forehead. Glancing down, the locket glimmers in the candlelight, as it lay against my chest, right above my heart._

_As another sob escaps my chest, I whisper, "Forever and always. Thank you so much Edward, I love it."_

_He pulls me into his chest. "Now you will always have a piece of your mom and me close to your heart..."_

* * *

><p>After getting out of my wedding dress, and explaining to Alice that we had to go back to the house to look for my locket, as soon as possible. Alice, being Alice, she is of course was unfazed whereas, I am on the brink of a panic attack.<p>

Alice grabs my shoulders. "Bella, look at me! I'm sure it just fell off while you were in bed last night or something...ugh with my brother! Okay, gross!" Her whole body shudders and with a disgusted look on her face, "I love you both but I don't even want to think about why you could have lost it in your bed last night! But nice attempt of trying to get out of our nail appointment! So can you just act like a normal girl for a few hours and suck it up, come sit in a chair, gossip with me and get your damn nails done, without me having to drag you in there!"

She hooks her arm with mine and practically drags my ass the few blocks to the spa like a petulant child. For someone as little as one of those little Asian nail technicians, I sure as hell wasn't going to piss her off, especially when it came to things like this. I know I am not exactly the girly girl. Growing up with Emmett and Edward, I was and still am one of the guys. I like my jeans, hoodies and chucks. I know she really doesn't ask for much, well other than for me to become her own life sized Barbie doll but, I could suck it up and try to be one of the girls for once.

We arrive at the spa and I swear to God, Alice just walks through the entrance, well, more like struts her way through the doors; shaking her hair side to side while taking off her designer sunglasses as she walks up to the front desk. I feel as if I am watching a hair commercial or some cheesy chick flick. I'm surprised that some catchy theme song didn't start playing as she opened those doors. She is so in her element, me, not so much.

"Hello and soon to be ! You are right on time, as usual! If you both would just choose what colors you want, we can get started."  
>Alice and Emily give each other air kisses to each cheek. While I just stand there awkwardly rolling my eyes, counting down the minutes till we go home.<p>

"So, will it be the usual Alice?"

"You know it!" She says with a smile and a wink.

"And Bella, have you decided what color you'd like?"

"Umm ….I guess I will just get a clear coat?" I said as a question, not really knowing what I should get.

"Oh my God Bella you have got to be kidding me! Don't listen to her! We will both get French manicures. Thanks Emily! Bella, you do realize that how you look tomorrow also reflects on me, right?" She smirks, which I swear has to be a requirement to be a Cullen. Guess I'll have to work on that.

"And I thought that me and Edward's wedding was all about me and Edward. What was I thinking?" We both chuckle, Alice links her arm with mine as we follow Emily over to our seats.

"Alright ladies take a seat, Bree and Justin will be right over! And since it is a special occasion, Champagne is on the house for our number one customers. Have fun ladies!"

As we take our seats with our crystal champagne flutes in hand, my mind keeps drifting to my locket and where it could be. Just the thought that I lost it, makes me sick to my stomach. I NEED to call Edward and see if he has seen it, but there is a five foot, dark haired, Elle Woods wannabe in my way. Maybe I should ask if they had anything stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! See you next week! Happy Press week to you all!<br>**


End file.
